Partners Or More?
by KiraLona86
Summary: What would happen if Brennan got hurt and Booth felt responsible? Would he stay with her until he was sure she was okay? Well, lucky guess. Or would he end up moving in with her until he was possitive she was okay? True.


Chapter One

Authors note: This is my first Fanfiction and I'm a little nervous as to how good this is going to turn out. I understand this chapter is very short but theres reasoning behind everything. I wanted this to be more as an introduction for my story and just set the real stuff into play. I love Bones and like how the story is progressing. The whole story line has been in my head for months now and I've been thinking about turning it into a Fanfic for ages. Rate and review to let me know how you like it. Ideas and thoughts on Chapter One are welcome, very welcome. I'd love to hear from you. (: So, thanks and enjoy.

Reminder: I own nothing. I'm not lucky enough to own the always charming Seely Booth or the adorable Jack Hodgins.

* * *

Brennan sat in her apartment reading an article about King Tut. Apparently further tests on the mummified remains showed a little more about his mysterious life and death. If only she had had the opportunity to look at them herself she thought in sync with the loud knock on the door. Whoever it was seemed desperate to get her attention quickly. Sitting her laptop down on the coffee table to open the door. Upon opening the door she realized this particular person was not at all who she was expecting. She had been expecting Agent Seely Booth her faithful partner with news on there ominous case. But, to no avail; secret disappointment set in as she causally greeted the intruder who she was quite sure she had never seen before. "Hello Dr. Temperance," The dark haired man said forwardly. "Hello..?" Temperance managed looking past the man to the deserted hallway of her apartment.

* * *

"Booth have you heard from Brennan?" Angela asked hopefully side stepping Hogins on her way to him. "Nope. I just got here.. Why is something wrong?!" Booth replied startled and now leaping to terrible conclusions. "I'm probably overreacting but Brenn's not here today. I understand people take sick days, just not Tempe and she would have called." Now it was Booths turn to overreact. "Have you called her yet?" he said before trying her cell phone. No answer. "Yes, I've tried her. She was supposed to be here hours ago."

Hopelessly she looked from Cam to Hodgins. They had both stopped working long enough to catch the just of the conversation. "Maybe you could head over to her apartment? If you are that worried it doesn't take long to get there so I don't see a problem with it." Can said calmly to Angela and Booth then glanced back at the skeleton in front of her. "That sounds like a good idea, we did recently get a tip off about the case. I was planning on telling Bones about it today." Booths brow furrowed and he looked deeply concerned for Brennan. "Explain." Hodgins remarked walking away from the bones at hand. "Well just this morning right before I came in I got a call from my boss warning us that there's a possibility we would no longer be able to work the case. Someone called the burrow saying that if we followed leads on the murder investigation people would be in danger..Damnit.." at that point Booth had enough and needed to see Bones right away. "Ill call you guys when I see her." With that he was headed again to his car to go see about Tempe.

It didn't take long to reach Brennans apartment but his stomach was already in a series of tight knots as he blocked out more brutal images of Bones in trouble. At her door he already had his gun out and at his side ready for whatever was in store. Or so he thought. Opening the door he saw blood everywhere. Almost in a trail from the door to her bedroom. He hurried to her room and run straight in seeing Brennan passed out on the floor and bleeding. "Bones!" Booth yelled as he ran to her propping her up against his firm chest. "It's gonna be okay, I'm here I wont let anything else happen to you." He promised stroking her auburn hair and dialing for help.

* * *

Brennan awoke in a hospital bed with IV's and catheters dripping fluids into her veins. She noticed another bag filled with a red substance. Blood transfusion she assumed logically as she shut her heavy eyelids again. Curiosity got the best of her and she around the room. When looking to her left something caught her eye. Or moreover someone. Booth was seated beside her sleeping in a chair but leaning his head over and onto her bedside. Tears brimmed her eyes instantly threatening to spill over. There's no reason to cry she told herself rationally. You fine your in the hospital now, and with Booth. He'll make sure nothing happens to you. Telling herself this offered some comfort but she yearned for his touch. Just in need of a hug or embrace that always seemed to help when she was upset.

Temperance hated that he felt responsible for every bad thing that happened to her. Honestly, it's a little annoying even if he does mean well. "It just makes me feel worse." she murmured aloud. The painkillers were starting to get the best of her. Booth must have heard her because he stirred uneasily. Somehow Brennan managed to blink the tears at bay and look at him somewhat normally. She couldn't help me be in awe of his peacefulness and how nice it had been waking up beside him. Even if it wasn't how she had fantasized. Stop it, that's defiantly something you shouldn't be thinking about! Tempe argued angry at herself for thinking it.


End file.
